


14x10 Coda

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 14, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After Billie leaves, Cas comes to check in on Dean.





	14x10 Coda

Dean was still reeling from the revelation Billie had handed him. This...this was too much for him to know. And too much for him to overthink. They'd tossed out the ending before. Made up their own destiny. But...but what if fighting it this time lets Michael win? Dean sank down on his bed and hurriedly stashed the folio when he heard footsteps near his door.

 

“Dean? May I come in?” 

 

It was Cas. “Yeah. ‘S open,” he replied.

 

Cas started to close in on him then halted to keep his distance. “Dean…” 

 

“I'm me, Cas. Mikey’s on ice. Literally.” He looked up to the angel and noticed the lines on his face. This had worn him down, aged him. His sense of loyalty to a couple giant anchors weighing him down.

 

Tentatively Cas joins him in sitting on the edge of the bed. He's treating Dean like a wounded animal, one who might lash out at him if cornered. It weighs heavy on Dean's chest.

 

“Cas...the things he said,” Dean swalllows the hard lump that's risen in his throat, “you gotta know…”

 

“That he played into the insecurities you perceive in us? You think Lucifer didn't play you the same way before he revealed my possession? That he didn't taunt you for your...affection towards me?” Cas was giving him the intense gaze through squinted eyes.

 

“Good. I just...I don't feel that way. About any of you. You, Sammy, Jack...you're my family. I love you guys.”

 

“I know,” Cas replied with a slight smirk. It drew a smile from Dean. He huffed a laugh.

 

“I guess...I guess it does linger in the back of my mind. That Sammy only stays because he knows I don't wanna be alone. That you...you only stay out of some sense of...duty. It's stupid. I know that.”

 

Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed. It was a subtle gesture of reassurance they both utilized. “It isn't stupid. The fear of abandonment is real. It's something I believe we all struggle with.”

 

Dean recoiled. “You think I don't want you here? Cas...when you died...it broke me. I mean, I lost  _ everything _ . What little faith I had, the will to fight, my purpose...gone. And when you came back...it's like I could breathe again.”

 

“Oh Dean...why did you never tell me this? I didn't leave you. Not by choice. My  _ choice  _ was to fight my way back. My  _ choice _ is to stay here with my family. I always choose you. For ten years I've...I've chosen you.”

 

The weight on Dean's chest increased.  _ I love you. I love all of you…I know… _ ”Cas,” he choked out, “What are you saying here?”

 

The expression on Cas’ face softened. “It's alright that you don't feel the same. I've accepted that. You are a great part of my life. A part I will always cherish. Nothing changes that.”

 

“Why? Why me? I'm ten gallons of fucked up in a five gallon hat. You've been in my brain. It's a total shit show. I'm a wreck! I'm...I'm nobody's happy ever after.”

 

“Because...because you're who you are in spite of that. This life could have left you cruel, hopeless. But you are one of the most loving and compassionate men I've ever met. In the most dire of circumstances you are taking that one percent chance because at the end of the day you still believe the good guys win. When I lost my faith I still had faith in you.”

 

Dean fell onto Cas and immediately felt strong arms wrap around him. He felt safe for the first time in...months. It was time to let it go. He sobbed onto Cas’ shoulder.

 

Cas just held him. He didn't judge. He didn't offer any platitudes in the moment. It was pure comfort. Someone there for him without expecting or needing anything in return.

 

“It wouldn't work, Cas,” he said in a small voice. “Michael is still in here.”

 

“We'll find a way to get rid of him permanently.” Cas continued to soothe him. “You don't owe me anything, Dean.”

 

“But I can choose, right?”

 

“You would choose...me?”

 

“This is me choosing you, dumbass. Just might be awhile before I can make good on it.” Dean looked up at him hopefully.

 

“Then I will wait for you.”

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you stay here tonight? Watch over me?”

 

“Of course, Dean.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead. He let Dean guide them down on the bed, keeping his hold on him. “I’ll always watch over you.”

  
  
  



End file.
